


Peonies Burst

by Milliyum



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, It's more blupjeans focused, M/M, Slight mention of sex (just the word boning), Slight tipsy but not drunk, Some sweet fluff and joy, Weddings, With slight taakitz and sweetflips, spoilers for the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milliyum/pseuds/Milliyum
Summary: Today is wedding day!The twins have a plan, Barry is stressed, kravitz is worried.Aka how the wedding went through Barry's eyes.





	Peonies Burst

 

  
It's been a year since Story and song, a lot has happened since that fateful day.

Alot were mostly good; and today was one of those days.

Today was Carey and Killian's wedding.  
Barry has only met them a precisely year ago but with them and everyone in the bureau of benevolence it feels like he's known them for a while.

When they announced their engagement,they slammed the entrance to the new Bureau of Benevolence and rushing towards him and his family, cutting each other off as they frantically tell their engagement story, planning the wedding and magnus desperately asking if he could be best man.

Barry couldn't help but notice in all the chaos, Taako and Lup looking at each other with a familiar glint in their eyes.  
He was probably the only one that saw it and understood what that exactly ment.

They've done it a handful of times, some for serious matters but mostly to play pranks or to simply have it their way.

Once the future weds left to tell other people, and their own group started to leave with hungry Magnus leading the way; Barry rushed to grab Lup's wrist before she could go anywhere.

She turned around looked towards her shorter lover, confused for a slight moment before beaming the smile she's been wearing since she regained her body.

“Whats up blue?” she took Barry's vacant hand in hers and squeezed slightly but enough for him to let go of her other wrist.

“I could say the same thing to you and Taako.” He looked into her beautiful eyes to find any signs of mischief.

Lup raised an eyebrow and smirked, lacing her arm on Barry's shoulders.  
“Ohh detective Barold on the case huh? You don't need to worry babe, the chaotic twins won't destroy the wedding of our dear friends.”

She gave him a quick peck on the lips leaving the lover baffled before unwrapping her arms from his frame and casually leaving the room with a flirtatious wave, adding a mumbled “Their wedding is actually helping us after all…”

It took him a minute to compose myself and to brood about her words.

How would a wedding help troublemakers like those two?

The thought never really left Barry’s mind after days but it was neatly placed at the back of his mind.. pondering.

  
Days extended to months and the wedding took over everyone's time, Barry and Kravitz helped the twins find outfits for the wedding as they chose something for them as well (Taako called it ‘the perfect double date in my book’)

Taako was personally asked by the two brides to be the main chef; he was more than happy to, even though he didn't show it.  
Every night the reaper trio came home, Taako always had a new recipe for the wedding that he needed the three to try out; Lup was more than happy to help of course.

The wedding day finally came, it was fairly early but Barry and kravitz finally finished their last job before the ceremony.  
Both of them got changed and teleported at the venue, people were already here setting up the decorations.  
The sun wasn't even up yet; maybe he could grab Lup from wherever she was and watch it with her?  
Yeah.

Kravitz tapped on his fairly posh shoulder, snapping Barry out of his thoughts.  
The reaper always seemed to look posh, better clothed than Barry; but the outfit Taako picked out for him was beautiful garnet tuxedo, it seemed beautiful yet plain, taako told him “Even if i want you to, you can't be the best looking one there; i have to.”

Barry on the other hand had to have a custom made design, he had a Carolina blue tailcoat tuxedo with golden peonies engraved on the lower half of the coat, he looked like a prince, not only that but he could keep his denim!

Kravitz cleared his throat nervously and looked towards the entrance, “I think the twins are up to something, Taako has been laughing to himself like a bootleg villain.”

Barry stifles a laugh and pats Kravitz's shoulder, leading both of them towards the kitchen where the elves might be. “They are up to something, definitely. But don't worry, you can't do anything to stop them”

Barry knew that everything was going to be new for Kravitz the moment they met; the reaper didn't have the luxury of knowing the twins for a decade. He knew this day was going to happen eventually.

“Just relax and enjoy the chaos” Barry laughed before entering the double doors leading into the heavenly scented room.

Inside taako and Lup where cooking with Ren, all three seemed to be making different foods yet they were in sync with Ren stuttering in the fluent movements at most times.

The boys sat on the table near the kitchen, not wanting to ruin the work.  
After a short moment Lup snapped out of the rhythm and left the pair to serve her food in two plates, she walked over towards the table and set the plates in two trays both had a peony resting in a vase.

“morning” Lup chanted giving Barry a hasty kiss on the cheek before scanning the room  
“Where the goddamn shit is Mango?! He was supposed to serve these to the brides!” Lup's calm posture broke down to anger stomping her was towards the exit and yelling

“MAGNUS BURNSIDES DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB OR- oh hey, there you are you bitch-.” and just like that Mangus rushed in picking Lup up and swirling her around making both of them laugh.  
When the best man placed her back down she slapped his shoulder

“Stop being late, it's your job to organise this day!” Lup scowled but Magnus just lifted his hands in defeat and walked towards the trays that were in front of the reapers.

“Sorry mom, I'll be faster next time” he Laughed before grabbing the trays and smiling at Barry and Kravitz  
“Hey guys, finished reaping huh, nice!” and just like that he rushed out

Lup ran back to the door and yelled “YOU DROP ANYTHING AND MOM WILL BEAT YOUR ASS” before she waltzed towards Barry and placed herself on his lap

“Please don't ever say that phrase. ever. again.” Barry stated seriously but his smile failed to stay serious.  
Lup giggled and properly gave Barry a kiss “Finally finished work?” she asked, ignoring his comment.

Barry got up picking Lup up in bridal style and gave her another kiss “Just in time for the break of day too; you finished in here?”  
Lup laced her arms around barry “Just need to look as hot as you do and then we can go!” a small smile crept on her face as she lovingly stared into his denim blue eyes ~~(i had to)~~

“fucking hell stop being gross in front of my food and just leave, be back before the ceremony though!” Taako yelled from his place in the steamy kitchen.

With that Barry placed lup down and grabbed her hand but Lup started leading Barry to their hotel room for the night.

There were a number of stairs to climb towards their hotel room, but Lup specifically asked for room 69.  
All that for the room number, it was funny but it won't be when they're both drunk and struggling to climb what seems like infinity stairs.

Once they reached the room, Lup fished the room keys from her apron pocket and flung the room open, he finally got to see what the room looked like.

It was big yet cosy, a warm beige colour with white peonies drawn on the walls.

Lup unlaced her hand from Barry's and made her way to the bathroom but turned around flirtily winking towards Barry's direction.  
“Gonna put the dress on and put a little glamour before we head out.” and just like that she left to get ready.

Barry decided to sit down on the the bed and ponder a bit.

Barry's field of view lowered towards his engagement ring, it was a black opal ring that Davenport helped Lup make for his best day ever.  
It glimmered and might be the most colorful and flashy thing barry had, if you didn't count what he wore today.

He remember when Lup proposed it was after the sun set, he was surprised at first because, first of all he was going to do the same for Lup's best day. And lastly, she picked a gem that looked alot like the hunger.  
“You have the hunger wrapped around your finger!” he remembers her explaining excitedly.  
Since then he's always been braver and more in love when he looks at what his lover gave him

“Ahem” Barry snapped up to look at Lup dramatically enter the room.

Lup had her clothes custom made just like Barry’s.  
She had a long tight hugging dress that was complementary to Barry's clothing;  
A beautiful rose pink fabric with the same golden peonies at the bottom just like his.  
Her hair was up in a ponytail with a few loose strands at the front, her hair was neatly curled and had what seemed to be golden glitter on it.  
Her makeup was light but it complemented her outfit beautifully.

“what do you think?” Lup spun around gracefully, as she twirled, as her dress lifted, Barry noticed her wearing black combat boots. Of course she was.

“Well i’d say you're stunning but then i see your worn out boots.” Barry teased, dramatically sighing and falling onto the bed, his arm tragically hiding his eyes.

“Gods okay i get it, did you get your shitty drama lessons from Taako?!” she finally threw her combat boots off and slipped on pink ballerinas with gold in the tips of them “Happy mr.fashion police?” she spread her arms out, showing the final look.

With a smile, Barry stood up and walked towards his lover, placing his hands on her hips and going on to his tiptoes to give her a kiss, Lup placed her own hands on his flushed cheeks to deepen the kiss, humming happily in the loving embrace.

After a short moment Barry tenderly broke the kiss and struggled trying to reach a little higher to peck Lup's nose “Much better”.  
She snorted bending down a little, towering Barry's small frame “Shorty.”

They both laughed before Barry took Lup's hand and dragged her out of the room “Come on, it's almost morning.”  
Once they were out, Barry was right, there was a sliver of light in the horizon, chasing the darkness away.

Lup let go of Barry's hand and started dashing towards a distant cliff, away from the ceremony.  
It took Barry a second before rushing to catch up with the elf.

They both raced into the crowd of workers, bumping into a few annoyed helpers but Lup laughed and continued running towards the calm spot.

Once they both reached the cliff, Lup sat at the edge, dangling her feet.  
Barry was out of breath but continued running until he slumped next to the elf.  
His face was all red and he swore he was all sweaty.  
Lup chuckled and placed her head onto his shoulder as Barry placed his head on top of hers.

He absorbed the silence, adjusting his erratic breath and loudly beating heart.  
The birds already started tweeting their melody as the first slithers of sun started rising, giving warm colours to this wonderful area.

“You know…” barry started, nervously breaking the peaceful silence “Kravitz is really worried about whatever your little plan with Taako is.” he laced an arm around Lup's shoulder, wrapping her into an embrace.  
Lup giggled and grabbed Barry's free hand, lacing her fingers with his and kissing the ring on that finger.

“Well he has nothing to worry about. Just enjoy the show!” she smiled on his skin, enjoying the moment.  
Barry laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, finally able to reach. “That's what i told him.”

After another moment of solitude, Lup carefully started to hum their song as her fingers danced pretending to be the conductor of her own melody.

Once Lup slowly hummed the ending, she shifted in Barry's embrace and looked up to him, the reflection of the sunrise in her eyes “you ready for the performance today, babe?”

He remembers Carey and Killian frantically asking if they could have them both play the song they made shortly after being together; of course they were both happy to help the brides have a perfect wedding so they agreed.  
The custom clothes where for a reason after all, they had to look good when they went on stage.

“I'm ready if you are.” Barry stated, he glued his eyes off of his lover, starring as the last pieces of the sun rose from across the ocean; the sky was clear and noises from chatting groups started to get louder, probably announcing the start of the ceremony.

“well.” Lup shuffled up to her full height and lent Barry a hand. “Time to start being social, you ready Bar?” Barry sighed, he wasn't what you'd call a ‘social butterfly’ hell, he was the opposite of that. Social situations made him anxious, just like pretty much anything.

But instead of saying no and running away from his anxiety, he took his girlfriend's warm hand and got up as well. “I'll live.” Barry shrugged and started dragging Lup towards the crowd.

Lup laughed and with her tangled hand put her arm around his shoulders and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. “You'll be better towards the night when the only thing you have to do is drink.”

The human leaned into the kiss sighing “You know if we drink too much we'll be tumbling down those damn stairs right?” he smiled even if his voice showed annoyance

Lup squeezed his hand and showed Barry her smug grin “I don't want to get too drunk, i feel like boning tonight after all.” she wiggled her eyebrows jokingly but Barry took the joke too seriously and turned red, he embarrassingly pushed Lup away and hid his face leaving her to snort uncontrollably.

Once she calmed down, she walked behind Barry and wrapped her arms around his waist “I love teasing you~” she smirked and pried Barry's hands from his face.

She plants a kiss on his pinkish face and untangled herself, marching forward towards the crowd “I'm going to see Taako, see you in a bit babe!” she blew him a kiss and left her flustered lover alone.

Barry stayed near the cliff, not really looking forward to socialising but mostly afraid he'd accidentally ruin something.  
So he simply stayed alone, thinking about distant memories and future ones.

It was peaceful, well, until Magnus rushed to his side.  
“Hey Barry!” Magnus sat beside him grinning the widest smile ever.

“Aren't you busy Magnus? What are you doing here?” Barry asked staring at the best man, all clothed to look presentable at the ceremony.  
Magnus wore a purple tailcoat similar to Barry's, but he wore silver peonies that complimented the outfit.

“I needed a break from the chaos, so once everything was rolling i decided to take a breather, then i saw you alone here and decided to join, not bothering you am i?”  
Barry loved his family as much as he loved his solitude so of course Magnus didn't bother him.

“Hey Maggie.” Barry's eyes unglued itself from the view to look at his friend. “How did your wedding go?”

Magnus looked taken back from his words and for a second barry scurried to apologise for his sudden question “Shit wait it's not my place to ask that sor-” Magnus laughed at Barry's baffled face and smacked his back playfully

The sudden movement stole the air from his lungs, too shocked to inhale again.

“It's fine dude, we're family and I'm more than happy to tell you about Julia.” he gave Barry a toothy grin and then faced the view.

“We had our wedding in the summer, some people said it was the hottest day of the year, people offered to postpone the wedding but Julia wanted it today.  
So we did it really, got married on a gazebo that i built and there you have it.” Magnus lied down on the fresh grass and sighed.  
“It was beautiful- she was beautiful. You would of liked her Barry, strong and smart.”

Barry decided to lie with him and admire the minor clouds passing by

“first of all, fucking hell maggie that's amazing; second, i think we all would of. Whenever you do talk about her she seems like the perfect woman for you.”

Magnus chuckles and looks at Barry with expectant eyes “Speaking of perfect women; when are you n’ Lup getting married?”

Barry snorted and turned to his side to face the man, raising his eyebrow towards him but failing to hide a smug grin “I can't see how perfect women and getting married is seen as similar topics.”

With that Magnus shot up into a sitting position and raised his hands in aggravation “C'mon man, when you both got engaged you told us you'd get married once you're at safe ; we've settled down for 13 years and the hunger is gone now, we're all finally happy YET it's been a year.  
We all honestly thought you'd both be the first ones to get married!”

The shorter man slowly sat up and tried to stifle a laugh from the amusement of seeing Mangus somewhat mad. “Okay, i get it but listen; A lot has happened in a year for us. We've became reapers and then Lup got her body back.  
It needed getting used to, mostly Lup and her body.”

Magnus pouted and placed his head on Barry's shoulder “Still, I'd love another wedding, they always seem sweet.”  
Barry wrapped his arms around the rough man and sighed “Don't worry bud, i don't think it'll take a century.” he joked.

“good, because you both deserve that goddamn wedding.” magnus poked his nose, making his glasses slip a little but barry quickly adjusted his sight.

After a short moment of being in a affectionate position; Magnus got up and lent Barry a hand.

He smiled and grabbed the scarred hand of his friend, his family, and smiled.

“We should head back, the ceremony will start soon.” he turned his head towards the chattering groups starting to enter the church.

“yeah i have to quickly grab Lup to prepare before our performance.” Barry stated as the both started making their way towards the event.

Magnus blinks facing Barry as he seems clearly confused “does a piano and a violin need prepping?”

The pianist snorted and patted the best man's shoulder “i was talking about me magnus”

They both break into laughter and once they calm down into small chuckles, Magnus grabs both of Barry's shoulders and slightly shakes them.  
“You'll be fine dude, just don't mess it up for my best friend” he joked.

Barry sort of took that as a warning but shook his insecurities and nodded “ of course.”

And like that they both separated to different areas in the venue.

Barry had to dance around people, not wanting to bump into a servant with plates or just anyone really.  
From a distance he heard Lups loud laughter from inside, his heart skipped a beat hearing his lover's joy from the room.

He was glad she was happy, of course he understood that happiness were like waves, they rises and fell.  
Lup has always been grateful for having her body and family back.  
But sometimes her brain turns off and she goes into a panicked state.  
She's scared of the dark and small rooms now, more than Barry ever was.  
Barry had bad situations ever since too, but it never involved him freezing and not being able to feel his body.

But today she was fine, and he was more than happy for her.

Once he arrived inside he saw the twins and Kravitz chuckling; Taako seemed to be preparing a red sauce that Lup kept swiping up greedily whenever she had the chance.  
Kravitz was by her side, his hand lovingly intertwined with his boyfriend's.  
The chances Lup had to steal the pieces of food where when the two men would livingly meet each other's eyes, which made Taako bashfully blush and snap back into reality and slap Lup's hand away.

Barry felt like it was too special of a moment for him to break it, he rarely sees Taako blush after all.

But Taako broke the beautiful scene when his loving eyes went from his lover, to him.  
He gave Barry a wide lazy grin and waved him over

“Oh hey Barold, stalking us i see.” he teased which made the other man stutter “Well n-no… i just couldn't- i didn't want to disturb that's all.”

Before anyone had the chance to respond, Lup pulled Barry onto her lap and wrapped her arms around him “So sweet of you, baby blue, you need anything?” she asked, placing her head on top of Barry's, planting a kiss on his waxed back  
“It's starting soon we should get out there, that's all”

With that Kravitz hums in agreement and kisses Taako's slender fingers before pulling him slightly and leaning forward to kiss his lips.  
Barry's eyes prey away from the private moment to look down at his legs.  
Lups hand was on top of his, her fingers intertwined making both of their engagement rings cling.  
Barry's ring for Lup was as flashy as his black opal band.  
Lup had a rose gold band that held a Dragon's breath opal. It looked like flames sealed into a small stone. It was pretty and bright; just like Lup. ( ~~The gems are gorgeous look it up)~~

Kravitz's words snapped Barry out of his trance, making him look up to face him.  
“I'll keep us some places, don't take too long though, they'll definitely want you.” With that the reaper left.

Once he left Taako let out a mischievous chuckle as he swayed from side to side, lup let out a similar chuckle as her thumb traced Barry's ring.

“So kravitz asked me too.” Taako said in a teasing tone saying it as if Barry knew what he was talking about, of course he did.

“He's only putting gasoline to the fire asking what you're up to.” Barry added, leaning more into Lup, giving a dramatic sigh.

Lup laughed and hugged Barry tighter “You know us so well babe!”

“Whatever it is make sure it doesn't kill Kravitz in the process” Barry stated, sliding off Lup's legs but grabbing her hand immediately after.

Taako hummed placing the wooden spoon to his lips, a genuine smile pulled his lips as he winked dramatically “I'll try, barold”

Barry pulled Lup to her feet and started walking towards the exit, “we should go now, finish up soon Taako.” he gave a wave before leaving.

The couple left to get seated next to kravitz who was near the front.

Everyone slowly joined their seats and waited for the ceremony to start, merle in the center.  
Magnus got up from his seat for a minute going towards the back as Merle started reciting pans words.  
Once Merle was finished Magnus was back with his family's row as he wore a tender smile.

The two brides left their rooms and walked towards the center, but they soon broke into a full on sprint into each other's arms.  
Once laughs and well needed breaths were ushered; merle started the ceremony.

Everyone started getting teary eyes, from the corner of Barry's eye, he swore he saw what seemed to be the start of Kravitz's endless tears.  
Taako seemed to have everything in control, whispering silly things in his ear, making him stifle a laugh and wipe his tears.  
Taako enlaces his arm with his boyfriend's and laid his head on his shoulder.

Barry's observations were soon paused by a warm hand squeezing his.  
He turned his attention towards Lup, she was staring at the two women in front who just finished reciting their fond vows, her eyes were full of lustrous tears, making her resplendent eyes look even more magical. She had a warm smile that sometimes twitched from smiling too much in one day

Barry returned his gaze towards the two beautiful brides as they kissed, sealing their eternal love.

Everyone cheered, throwing confetti and whistling as Killian picked up Carey and ran outside to start the celebration of the newly weds.

People started filing to join the new wives; Lup squeezed his hand again making Barry look up to her.

Her tears were still untouched as much as her tender smile was, she bent down to give barry a peck on the cheek and whispered “That was the sappiest shit I've ever saw” and then got back to her full height

Barry reached up to wipe her tears and grabbed her hand “You're the sappiest shit.”  
Lup laughed and went ahead, pulling Barry along, grabbing Taako's arm and winking at him.

As all four of them headed outside they noticed the two brides on chairs as they were getting ready to throw their bouquets.

Lup and taako immediately let go of both their lover's and sibling’s hands; eyeing the bouquets.

Carey and Killian counted down to hype the crowd as children and young adults jumped in glee for the batch of peony flowers in the bride's hands.

Once they threw the bouquets behind them, it felt like time froze.  
A sudden burst of smoke blinded the group but it didn't last, Barry looked back up towards the bouquet as he saw taako cast levitate and lup prepare a fire ball.

Taako plunged for one of the boquets as Lup threw fire towards her’s as Taako landed with the splits Lup with no flowers in sight decided to cast mage hand.  
Barry looked back up and saw the flowers rocket towards the recovering lot.

Of fucking course, barry snapped as puzzles clicked into shape.  
Receiving The bouquets means that you'll get married next.  
And there's two bouquets and two mischievous elves, it all makes perfect sense.

But their plan slightly failed as Lup couldn't reached, but she reached out using mage hand to catch the boquet.  
Barry smirked, as he also ast mage hand as he grabbed the bouquet before it reached Lup or a stranger’s grips.

Barry successfully grabbed the peonies and hugged it tightly to his chest, Lup landed near Taako who was on the floor laughing as Lup seemed shocked at Barry's sudden action.  
As everyone cheered, mostly chanting Barry's name and telling him to ‘get some’ Taako, followed by Lup rushed towards the two reapers.

“Fuck yeah barold! You caught it! DOUBLE WEDDING IS STILL A GO!!” he high fived Barry as he waltzed towards Kravitz who was as red as Taako's fiery red dress as he planted a kiss on his heated face and laced his arms with his.

Lup laughed as she plucked a peony out of the bouquet and tucked it behind Barry's ear. “Nice save babe, i could of ruined the opportunity for an epic wedding without you!” she kissed his cheek before wiggling her eyebrows towards Kravitz

“What’s up skeletor, still nervous about our twin mischiefs!” she laughed winking towards the blushing man.

“I-I honestly didn't expect this…” he stuttered as Taako laughed “Get used to it babe, this is normal us thing.”

Everyone started clearing the floor for the first dance as Barry's stress skyrocketed.

Two beautiful white with gold streaked instruments were placed in the center of the room.  
A violin and a piano.

Lup gave the peony flowers to her brother as she tangled her fingers with Barry's and led him towards the center.  
Everyone was ogling at the couple as they approached the instruments.  
Carey and Killian headed towards them, both beaming, excited for them to play their melody.

“Are you guys ready?” Carey asked, her feet barely staying still.

Barry didn't have the nerves to speak right now, so he simply nodded while Lup responded with “Only if you are ready to dance to our funky beat!”

As the got ready for their first dance, Killian placing a tender kiss on Carey's forehead as the dragonborn took her flower crown and placed it on her wife's head, pulling her into a sweet simple kiss before placing her arms on her shoulders to start the waltz.

Lup turned Barry around so the nervous man would look her in the eyes. “You'll be fine babe, we've played this a bunch of times, yeah we're rusty but this is for fun, not to be judged on. That's all”

He juggled her words in his head, finally feeling relaxed, he kissed her shoulder before mumbling “You're right”.

Lup laughed and kissed his head before poking his side and replying “I'm always right Barry.”  
Before Barry had the chance to retort, Lup kissed his ring and left his side to grab the stringed instrument and position herself.

Barry decided he should do the same while Lup adjusted her violin. He felt like a kid on christmas day or as if he was touching an art piece from the museum; he ghosted the keys, afraid to press one of the golden notes.

He looked at his side and saw the newlyweds look at both of them, with kindness and excitement.  
The crowd was as curious as the brides, they've heard their story; knew the words written by lucretia as it engraved their memories; but they never heard their song or saw their love.  
No one except the seven of them.

And right now their family watched them get ready to replay their precious song.

Barry turned around as Lup approached her lover's side and sat on his bench, opposite of how he was sat.

“Lup wha-” His girlfriend stole a kiss from his lips and then winked before turning her head to properly position herself.  
“You still seemed stressed so i decided to play by your side also it'll give the girls more room to dance.”

Her violin strummed a few cords before her head turned slightly to nod in Barry's direction.  
He took that as a sign to start playing.

He caressed the keys as the melody started playing as Lup slowly flowed behind.  
The brides started dancing slowly as they played around with the rhythm of the song.  
Everyone stayed quiet, absorbing the beautiful melody that Lup and Barry poured out of their hearts.  
His nerves from before vanished as their melody grounded him.  
Even after loving Lup for what seemed to be for an eternity, Barry still feels swept away from their song.

His heart twisted and ached every time he played it, as his ears buzzed, craving to hear every note exactly as they played it.  
His eyes closed, now confident as Lup's violin dragged him along in their own mystical waltz.

As Lup's violin got louder towards the end, he couldn't help but glance towards her.  
The moment the violin peaked it's highest point in the song was his absolute favorite.  
Seeing Lup's performance always felt like he fell for her again.  
Her eyes were screwed shut as her brute movements reached a calmer pace.

As they both slowed down Lup gently placed her head on his shoulder and once they stopped the crowd cheered, as people whistled and asked for an encore; Barry zoned out the noises as his ears continued to buzz with their melody.

Lup turned her head to place her chin on his shoulder, she gave him a sweet smile as she placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning him into her.

Her lips reached toward his ear as she whispered words only he could hear. “That was beautiful babe.” before letting go, she kissed the shell of his ear and got up, offering her hand.

Barry took her hand and walked towards the center as they both bowed hand in hand.

Once the instruments were cleared and the tables were set, the party finally resumed.  
As the events dragged on, sun started to set, the purple sky ending a wonderful day.

Barry was nursing a cider as the others went a little more wild in their drink.  
Right now he was alone at his table as his family either went to get drunk or dance with the crowd.  
Barry wasn't up for either of those things and he prayed to whatever gods that no-one would ask him for a dance too.

He heard wild yells come from his right as he saw his girlfriend clumsily make her was towards Barry

As she strutted her way to him, lacing her arms around his neck and swinging herself to sit on his legs, Barry let out a surprised yelp by the sudden action .

“Sup babe?” she slurred “I won a drinking contest, you proud?” Lup was obviously tipsy, Drugged but still kind of in control of her body.  
Barry's hands places themselves on the bottom of her back and her thighs as if he would pick her up.

Barry kissed her cheek and smiled “Very proud.” she gave him a childish grin and shuffled off his legs, balancing herself on her feet by extending both arms and then spinning to face Barry again, she extended her arms towards the sober man and gave him a dashing grin.

“Care to dance with me?” she offered

In moments like these, Barry wished he could take a picture, but instead he soaks this moment as much as he can.

She chuckles and walks towards her boyfriend.  
She places her hands on his shoulders and leans inches away from his face. “Baby.” Barry snaps out if his daze and meets her elven eyes, so unnatural and unique compared to his plain blue eyes.  
Her eyes are half lidded as she inches closer to his face.  
“I need an answer Barold~” Lup lingers millimeters away from Barry's lips, teasing him.  
Barry closes the gap, letting his heart flutter as he sighed in the kiss.  
He parts with Lup and stands up “Yeah okay.”

Lup grins before dragging him to the dance floor, just as a slow song came on.

They both ended up just swaying side to side in a hug, too tired and tipsy to do any form of correct dance moves.  
Lup’s face was in the crook of her dear lover's neck as she muttered loving words and kissing parts of his shoulder affectionately, showing her love hungry tipsy side, completely making her vulnerable and need of love with no care. ( ~~Oh shit it's me~~ )

While one side of Barry was utterly flustered by Lup's sudden drunkenness, he brushed Lup's messy hair and watched the multiple scenes from his angle.

It seemed that a lot of couples were dancing along to the slow beat.  
One of those couples were the new brides; Killian waltzed her wife around as her laugh echoed through the place while Carey placed her flower crown on her wife's head as the latter spun her around occasionally making her giggle.

From their table, Barry saw Kravitz and Taako, just seated as Taako, just like his sister, was drunkenly showing his affection towards his boyfriend by kissing multiple angles of his face as kravitz tried to hold him in place, muffling his laughter in Taako's shoulder.  
He somehow found a way of handling Taako by holding him bridal style; Kravitz looked up, sensing eyes but only saw Barry’s warm gaze.

The reaper did a sign showing he was heading up for the night, getting up and making sure his boyfriend was safe in his arms before leaving.

Barry lowered his face after admiring the joy in the air and sighed on Lup's neck causing her to giggle; “What's up babe?” Lup asked pulling slightly away to check her partner.  
Barry moved his face to look up at her, causing butterflies in his stomach.  
“Can we leave? W-Well unless you want to stay, i understan-” Barry's frantic anxiety was halted by Lup smashing her lips onto Barry's cheek and blowing a loud raspberry sending the the man into a laughing fit, making some people stare.  
“Nah, i think i had too much to drink… let's bounce baby.” The elf broke the embrace, taking her boyfriend's hand in hers and heading towards the hotel.

As Barry predicted, the stairs was a challenge.  
But it wasn't because they were both smashed.  
Lup was complaining all the way, something about “infinity stairs is my enemy”, and Barry being too tired.

But they finally made it to their room for the night, Lup hugging barry from behind while he searched for the keys that were inside his fancy pocket.  
Once he found it lup jumbled in, throwing her shoes off and ripping the hair tie containing her locks with force.

Barry pulled his tie as he closed the door with a satisfying click.  
“Umm… can you help Barold?” Lup asked.  
Once he turned around he saw his girlfriend an awkward position.  
Dress hiked up to her hips with her arms skyward, stuck trying to take the formal clothes off.  
He laughed as he unzipped her and pulled the rest off.  
Once she was free, she plunged onto the bed, frantically patting the free side next to her.  
“C'mon babe, sleepy time!”

Barry sighed hiding a smile as he sat onto the edge of the bed, taking his clothes off slowly, teasing the elf.  
After placing his glasses onto the nightstand; he laid next to his lover as she pulled him into a hug.  
She rested her chin on his head and kissed his crown mumbling “Night baby blue, love you loads.”

Barry shifted closer to her warmth as he nuzzled into her collarbone and sighed, satisfied of the moment, of the day he had. “I love you more Lu”

Barry was happy, fully happy.  
Finally happy

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Barry barely drinks bc his “erased memory self” thought he got smashed and had a mad hangover so he doesn't want to experience that again. (But he hides it)
> 
> Also if you ask why i decided to theme this fic on peonies… idk? It's not even my favourite flower? Magnolias are??  
> They're pretty tho sooo ye.
> 
> Sorry if the fic went all over the place, i got carried away lmao
> 
> EDIT: (i somehow apologised multiple times without realising it but yk it's a mood)


End file.
